


Operation Kaisoo

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t easy being a single father, but seeing the smile on his son’s face made life more worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Kaisoo

**Author's Note:**

> what have i written. i am ready to rip my face off

Children dressed in leotards and tutus are giggling and bantering as they gather their own belongings. Another lesson with their ballet dance teacher, Mr.Kim has ended. The teacher watches fondly as one by one children get picked up by their parents. He tries to ignore the part of him who secretly waits for a certain parent.

“Yixing, baby! Daddy is here!”

Jongin looks over to a petite man crouching down as a boy runs towards him. He can’t hide the small smile on his face as the man hugs his son and twirls them around. He doesn’t look away as the boy giggles when his father gives him sloppy kisses. The man accidentally makes eye contact with Jongin, causing him to slightly blush.

“Dad?”

He internally sighs when he can feel his own son tugging his shirt. He naturally carries the boy in his arms and fixes the messy hair. “Yeah, Sehun?” He gazes at his son so lovingly and the smile instantly fades once he hears the straightforward question. “Do you like Yixing’s dad?”

“No...What makes you think that?” His voice quivers for a moment. “Daddy, stop lying. You said lying is for bad people…and you’re not bad. You’re always staring at him after class and it’s not like how you stare at grandma and grandpa..or Uncle Chanyeol and Uncle Baekhyun…why don’t you talk to him?” Jongin is at a loss for words upon hearing his son’s thoughts out loud.

His son may be only five years old yet he’s quite observant. He swears Sehun’s smart side is from his mother. Although it’s been years since the woman has been out of the picture, leaving right after their baby boy was born without a trace.

Jongin honestly resented her at first. Not only did he feel betrayed, but abandoned as well. They were young and Jongin was so supportive during his girlfriend’s pregnancy. He vowed that this wouldn’t ruin their lives, but change it for the better. Jongin didn’t expect to be a father at the young age of nineteen—a single father at that. Though he is thankful for the people who still supported him. He owes a lot to his own parents and the friends who didn’t turn away when the person he thought he trusted the most did. The emotional scar still hasn’t fully healed, but each day it gets better.

He persevered and finished college, even with two part-time jobs. Of course he didn’t like leaving his son with his parents or older sisters, but at times he had no choice. Jongin had a passion for dancing though he knew the long-lived dream of being globally acclaimed for his craft of art would never happen. He was quick to accept that his new dream now involved the young boy in his arms. He doesn’t regret ever having Sehun for not even a millisecond. Sehun has given him a special kind of joy and comfort that can’t compare.

Despite working a normal office job on weekdays, Jongin volunteered as a ballet teacher on the weekends. He started off teaching advanced classes but eventually settled on classes for children. As much as he loves teaching, he wants to spend time with his son more. It just worked out Sehun was willing to take his father’s classes every Saturday afternoon.

As previously mentioned, Sehun was smart and usually wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. Sometimes even Jongin was surprised some of the words that come out of his son’s mouth, such as the question of whether he likes Yixing’s father. He wasn’t necessarily against the idea of dating other men. His first crush was actually his eldest sister’s first boyfriend. His name was Minho and treated him so kindly. He often misunderstood it for something more. It was only your typical one-sided crush. He eventually moved on.

Jongin won’t deny he experimented during high school. It didn’t go further than fleeting touches and secret lip locking, but it made him believe that he wouldn’t limit himself to one gender. Not many people knew about his sexual preference given that Jongin only publicly dated females. It wasn’t that he was ashamed he could like someone male or female, he didn’t feel it was necessary to broadcast it. He wasn’t the show-off he appeared to be in high school. He was just simply Jongin.

Introducing himself to Yixing’s father had crossed his mind. Several times. Jongin was curious about the man who always picked his son up in a luxurious car and never wore anything casual. He assumed the man works in the business field like he does, but at a much higher level. The dance academy was in a normal working class kind of neighborhood, so it did confuse Jongin why didn’t Yixing learn at the more prestigious ones in the outskirts of Gangnam.

Jongin chokes on his own spit as he looks over to the man who happens to be walking over to them. Yixing excitedly waves over to Sehun and the other returns with a simple wave. The man extends his free hand over to Jongin for a greeting. “Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo. Yixing’s father.” Jongin shyly accepts the handshake as he introduces himself. “Hello, My name is Kim Jongin. I’m the ballet teacher.” Kyungsoo chuckles and replies with a simple, “I know.”

The said ballet teacher was internally freaking out how could Kyungsoo possibly know. Then he’s reminded he is still wearing his leotard and it’s also normal for the parents to check on who the teacher is. Jongin shifts in place suddenly feeling so embarrassed when he didn’t even do anything wrong.

“I was wondering if I could get your number?” Jongin’s eyes double in size because he didn’t think Kyungsoo would be asking him that. He was still secretly trying to calm himself down that he officially met the guy he kinda, sort of has a platonic crush on for the past four months. Kyungsoo laughs once again and Jongin can feel his heart beating faster. The other man’s wide eyes form into a pair of crescents and Jongin thinks the little wrinkles that form near them are super cute. He doesn’t forget how the pretty pink lips also form into a heart shape and he really wants to kiss them.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Jongin-ssi. Yixing here has been asking me for some time if Sehun could come over to our house. He told me you’re Sehun’s father so…you know…I’d need your number so we can maybe set up a date.”

A date.

Jongin shakes his head and bites his lip. Kyungsoo wasn’t asking him out on a date. God no. He was innocently asking him to set up a play date for their sons. He should really stop overreacting and assuming Kyungsoo may be interested in him. He doesn’t even know if Kyungsoo even likes men.

Kyungsoo expectantly looks up at Jongin. He’ll admit the ballet dancer is cute and he might have stolen a few glances at the toned ass and other places in the nether region. Leotards don’t really leave much to the imagination. He isn’t one to be greedy so he approached Jongin so that their sons can spend some time together. That’s all.

“Dad, can you stop staring at Mr.Do and give him your phone number?”

Kyungsoo tries not to hide the grin tugging at his lips at the flustered man before him. He takes out his phone to allow Jongin to type in his number since the other obviously didn’t have his phone on hand. Once Jongin finishes entering his number he shyly hands back the phone and Kyungsoo may or may not have made their fingers brush against each other on purpose.

“Well, we have to get going now. It was nice to meet you, Jongin-ssi.” Kyungsoo leans down to pinch Sehun’s chubby cheeks and to Jongin’s surprise the boy doesn’t show any signs of protest. Jongin huffs out of jealousy because whenever he does something like that Sehun is quickly swatting his hands away. Kyungsoo gives Jongin one last smile before leaving the main hall. The ballet teacher watches Kyungsoo’s retreating back in a daze. His son looks up at him and then smiles back at Yixing, who is looking over his own dad’s shoulder.

 

///

“ _I’m really sorry, Jongin. I got held up at work as usual._ ”

The said main can hear Kyungsoo taking a deep breath. He shakes his head even though the other can’t see him. “It’s alright, hyung. You have a big deadline coming up and Yixing is no stranger to us. He can stay the night if need be.” He can tell Kyungsoo is probably frowning and he wishes he could be there to comfort him.

Jongin soon found out Kyungsoo is a music composer that goes by the name D.O. He was utterly amazed when he learned Kyungsoo was in fact a composer for many of Korea’s hit songs for the past six years. He also didn’t expect Kyungsoo to be already in his thirties. One time he joked that Kyungsoo looked young enough to be his son’s older brother and kept his mouth shut after getting kneed in the balls.

Kyungsoo doesn’t make any public appearances or does any interviews, so Jongin never got to put a name to the face until now. He smiles to himself because some of Kyungsoo’s own songs he used to do freestyle dances to. Ironic how Kyungsoo lets him listen to songs he’s working on currently, often during late night deep conversations on the phones—as friends.

A month ago, Kyungsoo was asked to compose a song for SM Entertainment. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s first time working with the entertainment company but it was only a side track. What makes this project different is that Kyungsoo was given the opportunity to compose the debut title track for SM’s upcoming boy group. Talk about working under constant pressure and Jongin was fully understanding. He was more than willing to help take care of Yixing when needed.

Their sons were already friends since they took the same ballet class, however over time they had grown a lot closer. They would often visit each other’s homes after school. In spite of Kyungsoo being fairly rich, he lives in a moderate sized home not too far from Jongin hence why Yixing attends the particular dance academy.

Kyungsoo may have enough money to buy himself a penthouse overlooking the Han River, but he grew up from having nothing and rather be humble about his achievements. He still splurges once in awhile. Kyungsoo also didn’t want his only son to grow up in an environment where their every actions would be scrutinized.

It was already difficult enough being seen as a single father anywhere. Kyungsoo was the one who gave birth to little Yixing years ago and so he is even more emotionally attached to the boy. He had finished college and was happily married. Kyungsoo secretly gave birth at the peak of his career. It was hard keeping it all a secret for Kyungsoo didn’t want attention drawn towards his family. He doesn’t make many appearances but it doesn’t mean there are people in the media who don’t know who he is. His husband’s unexpected death took a toll on him. There were very few people Kyungsoo could turn to. He was borderline under depression, but his older brother and most importantly Yixing helped him get through the darkest part of his life.

Kyungsoo had finally moved on when Yixing started attending school. Watching his son run around with his friends, including Sehun always brought a smile to his face. For whenever his son is happy so is he. Kyungsoo knew his late husband wouldn’t want him to wallow in self-pity and he owed to the man to live with more enthusiasm.

He remembers the first time he saw Jongin greeting other parents at the end of Yixing’s first day of class. To him Jongin was absolutely beautiful, a walking piece of art. Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d also anticipate sneaking a glance at Jongin whenever picking up his son. It’s funny to him how he feels he is back in high school hiding behind the lockers as he watches his crush from afar. Kyungsoo never thought he needed a new partner to stay true to his vow of happiness, but the past few weeks have proven to him that if it were Jongin, he wouldn’t mind giving it a try.

“ _But I feel horrible! This is the third time Yixing has to sleep over in two weeks….you can drop him off to my brother’s house if—_ “

“Like I said. It’s alright.”

“ _Fine, fine. I’ll try to be there in the morning._ ”

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late, hyung."

“ _Tch. Who are you? My mother?_ ”

“Good _night_ , hyung.”

“ _Mmm. Good night, Jongin. Tell Yixing that I love him and I’ll see him tomorrow._ ”

Jongin hangs up on the phone and sets it on the kitchen counter. He checks on the sauce of the pasta one more time, making sure it’s not too spicy for the boys to eat. Once he deems the dish to be ready he turns off the burner and yells for the boys who are currently running around in the living room to come eat. Jongin can’t help but coo when Yixing helps Sehun up on the seat.

He serves them the piping hot plate of spaghetti and reminds them to blow on their food and to chew carefully. As the children begin to dig in, he goes back to the kitchen to grab a couple juice boxes and a water bottle for himself. The three of them eat their dinner together and their time is filled with laughter. After finishing their meal, the boys thank Jongin for the food and Yixing always gives a polite bow, offering to help carry the dishes to the sink. Jongin chuckles as he ruffles Yixing’s hair. Always so polite and courteous.

“Yixing, your dad called. Looks like you’ll have to spend the night here.”

The boys don’t seem to be complaining as they jump in their respective seats. Jongin shakes his head as he chuckles. It’s an endearing sight that makes Jongin glad his own son has someone his age to accompany him. He orders the boys to go to Sehun’s room to get ready for a bath before bedtime. Sehun is whining he doesn’t want take a bath, but Yixing is already dragging him towards the room. Jongin clears the dining room table and leaves them in the kitchen sink to clean later. He needs to get the boys ready for bed first.

Yixing lays in bed next to Sehun as Jongin gives them each a kiss good night. Sehun unexpectedly asks for another kiss, but his father isn’t going to reject it. Jongin gives another peck this time on the temple of Sehun’s head and his son hums at the kind action. The man bids them a good night one last time before closing the light on his way out. It’s now quiet. Save for the the leaves rustling in the wind outside and it somehow calms Sehun as he finds his eyes too heavy to be kept open.

“Sehun…”

The boy squirms in bed upon Yixing calling out his name. He can feel the other boy nudging him. “Sehun,” says Yixing in a hushed whisper. “What Xing? I’m tried,” whines Sehun, hiding himself under the covers.

“Ya think our dads will ever be together?”

Sehun turns around to face Yixing, who was laying on his side with his hands nesting his head. He had thought about what it would be like if Kyungsoo were his dad too. He wasn’t against the idea. Kyungsoo was a very nice man to his father and if they got together, Yixing and him could have more sleepovers.

“I don’t know.”

Yixing stares back at Sehun blankly. The other boy is confused when Yixing seems to be in deep thought. Yixing’s face suddenly changes to show a bright smile. “What if we help them?..we could…we could…let’s pretend to run away!”

Sehun’s eyes widen when Yixing suggests something out of his character. Pretend to run away? He already gets anxiety whenever Jongin drops him off at the school bus stop. His father leaves until the bus is out of view but Sehun still gets nervous. He also has never seen Yixing do anything reckless. It’s usually him suggesting things to do that could get them into trouble. “Xing, do you have still have the flu? Go to sleep.”

Yixing giggles and there is a special glint in his eyes. “Sehun~ I’m fine! Trust me I gots a plan.” The boy only sighs and goes back to sleep without saying another word. He trusts Yixing but he is not sure how this will turn out.

 

///

‘Operation Kaisoo’ as Yixing deemed to call it was a go—Yixing combined their dad’s names and learned from Sehun his uncles sometimes call his dad “Kai.” Their other option “Jongsoo” just sounded odd to them.

The plan was to disappear after school and have their parents searching for them together. Sehun was still unsure about going through with it when they can just talk to their parents about getting together instead. He believes Yixing’s idea was too over the top and a consequence due to watching too many action movies. He knows Yixing’s dad would freak out that they’re watching content way mature beyond their years. Jongin doesn’t seem to mind since he’s an action movie buff himself.

Yixing guides them to a bus stop and they sit on the bench, holding hands since Sehun was still nervous. Sehun is only younger by a few months yet he likes to think of Yixing as an older brother. A blue bus stops right in front of them and Yixing pulls him to the opened door. The bus driver looks at them inquisitively and Yixing only smiles when taking out a plastic card from his coat pocket, he had taken it from his father’s room that morning. Kyungsoo always leaves it out in the open so he doesn’t forget it when he doesn’t feel like driving in for work. Luckily, Kyungsoo drove to the music studio today.

“Hello Mister, can you help me tap in both of us?” The gruff old man clears his throat and can see that even if they tiptoed the machine is too tall for them. The bus driver reluctantly reaches over and helps them tap in. Yixing thanks the driver with a deep bow and drags a confused Sehun along with him to the back. The elder is ignoring the stares and whispers of why are there two children taking the bus by themselves. One old woman who is nearby actually talks to them.

“Where are your parents, sweetie?”

“We’re going to meet them where we learn to dance to surprise them!” Sehun whispers to him that they shouldn’t be talking to strangers. Yixing ignores him as he continues to have a conversation with the old lady.

“Do they know you’re taking the bus?”

“No.”

“Oh my…where is it that you are going boys?”

“The dance school! Is this the right bus?”

Sehun immediately let go on Yixing’s hand and gasps. “Xing, you didn’t check which bus we had to take?!” The elder apologetically looks at Sehun since he honestly didn’t think well through this part of the plan. “Oops?” Yixing sheepishly smiles as this thumbs are twiddling.

“Ugh! Children these days!” The old woman looks over to the teenage boy wearing a high school uniform, who was busy listening to music. Her cane pokes the teenage boy’s thigh to get his attention. “Young man!” The teenager is about to yell at whoever bothered him but once he sees that it is an old woman he calms down. He takes out one earphone and turns to the woman.

“Where is uh…this dance school are they talking about?” she asks while pointing at the two young boys sitting in the row behind him. The teenager sighs as he turns towards the children. His left arm rests on the seats as he looks at them. Judging by the uniform they attend the elementary school nearby, but they were obviously too young to be traveling alone. Usually he wouldn’t care about other people’s business but his conscious is telling him to help these boys.

“What does the dance school look like?”

“Uhh…big….and tall?”

The teenager boy stares at them and has the urge to scream out of frustration. Is this what he gets for trying to do a good deed for once? He starts to think of dance schools in the area, browsing on his phone for photos. The high schooler opens up a certain photo and shows it to the boys. “Does it look like this?”

“Yeah! That’s the dance school!”

The teenage boy looks over to the old woman.

“M’am, I’ll take them there. I’m going there to practice anyways.”

//

The high schooler has the boys holding onto each of his hands as they walk into the dance academy. He bows at a few people he recognizes when he takes them to an open bench in the lobby. He kneels down to their eye level before speaking.

“Are your parents really here?”

Yixing rapidly nods his head as Sehun stays quiet, avoiding any eye contact.  
“Yup! Soon! Could you help us, Sir?”

The teenage boy’s face contorts upon hearing the formal title.  
“Please, call me Minseok hyung. So what do you need help with?”

Yixing animatedly begins to tell Minseok of their plan to set up their dads together. He explains every detail and goes at a tangent at some points, but Minseok is too kind to stop him. The idea of setting up who he soon learns is Mr.Kim—a former teacher of his—with another man was cute. Though he is taken aback these young kids were able to plan such a thing. Sure they blindly took the bus not knowing how to get to the dance school but it was still quite impressive how determined they were.

Minseok’s eyebrows are still raised as he crosses his arms. “You two seriously thought of this plan?”

“It was all Yixing’s idea!” blurts out Sehun. It was the first time Minseok heard the other boy talk and he feels guilty once the boy is cowering again. He also looks at Yixing and he swears the glossiness in the boy’s eyes aren't tugging at his heartstrings.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…but I’ll help you.”

//

Jongin ran through the entrance of the dance school to see Kyungsoo in tears. He rushes to the man to give him a tight hug. “Oh my god! I don’t know where else to look! You really think they’d be here?” He tenderly wipes away Kyungsoo’s tears and frowns. “Well, it’s worth a try?” Jongin then grabs Kyungsoo by the hand. “Come on, let’s check the rooms together.” They begin to walk further into the lobby until someone stops them.

“Mr.Kim?”

Jongin turns around even though there’s millions of Kim’s out there he recognized the voice right away. He smiles at the teenage boy walking towards him. “Oh! Minseok, are you looking for Jongdae? He’s not teaching today.” Minseok is visibly blushing at the mere mention of a certain hip hop dance teacher. Jongin chooses not to comment on it and waits for Minseok to reply. “Y..yeah…I know. I’m just here to practice the new dance routine.”

The man nods as he is genuinely interested in what Minseok has to say. Even if he had been struggling to find Yixing and Sehun for the past few hours. Jongin can feel the tug in his hand that reminds him Kyungsoo is still with him and decides to wrap up the conversation. “Oh, well. I look forward to seeing it! Listen, did you happen to see my son? Perhaps with another child?”

Minseok tries his best to go according plan. He still can’t believe he allowed a five year old boss him around. “Uhh..I think I saw them upstairs in D401?” Kyungsoo is already running towards the door that leads to the staircase once he finishes hearing Minseok. “Hyung, wait up!” Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to stop and can be seen hastily running up the stairs. Jongin takes a deep breath and gently pats the younger on the back. “Thanks Minseok. See you around!”

He knows he is not thinking straight though one can’t blame him when his son suddenly went missing. Not only was it his baby, Yixing who disappeared but so was Sehun, a boy that he has grown fond of as well. He races up the stairs as fast as he could and opens the metal door that has the large number four painted on the concrete wall. The hallway is empty and notices all of the lights are still kept on as he checks each dance room.

Kyungsoo remembers the teenage boy saying which dance room it was yet he wanted to double check in case. When he gets to D401 he realizes the lights are off. He can see small glimmer of light from the narrow window that each door has. He looks around and there is no sign of Jongin around. Kyungsoo decides to go inside and doesn’t expect to see a trail of candles flickering surrounded by darkness.

The candles aligned to form a pathway to the middle where a bouquet of peonies and baby’s breath awaited him. He walks towards the flowers and picks them up and inhales the fresh scent. Kyungsoo can’t stop the snort that comes out due to the cliche setting. His hopeless romantic heart is secretly squealing and wishes it were for him. He turns around to see Jongin by the door, his chest heaving from running up the stairs.

“Jongin…did you prepare this?”

The man looks around at the rather romantic setup and his eyebrows furrow. Minseok had led them into this specific room, but didn’t think the younger would do it on purpose. In a split second, Jongin realizes how the teenager calmly told them their sons were already in the dance room.

He has a feeling a pair of little rascals must be behind this and carefully looks around. His eyes land upon two pairs of shoes under the red curtains by the mirrorwall. Jongin chuckles when he can see the tiny feet shifting and pretends he doesn’t see Yixing peeking.

“No, but I think I have an idea who did.”

Music suddenly starts playing and it surprises both men. It’s one of Kyungsoo’s first songs he composed when he was starting out his career. A soothing ballad continues to play as a woman’s rich voice echoed in the room. Jongin is giggling to himself and if Kyungsoo didn’t know who the man was he’d be running away scared for his life.

Kyungsoo watches silently as Jongin walks over to him with a heart warming smile. Jongin takes the bouquet away from Kyungsoo and sets in on the floor. He guides Kyungsoo’s arms to wrap around his neck. Kyungsoo squeaks when Jongin bravely grabs him by the waist. “Dance with me?”

The man unknowingly agrees and they slowly sway to the beat. Their eyes are locked to each other though Jongin’s small smile is not ignored. The little jut of the lips gives Kyungsoo butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating at an alarming pace. Jongin is a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of person but this time the smile means so much more. Kyungsoo rests his forehead in the crook of Jongin’s neck. “Why are we even dancing we need to find Yixing and Sehun…”

At the mention of their boys, Jongin looks over to the spot where they stood. The curtain is no longer completely shielding the boys. They seem to be bickering about something and Jongin bites back a chuckle by clearing his throat. “They’re doing just fine, hyung. Trust me. They’re a lot closer than you think.”

Kyungsoo gasps as he turns to look at Jongin and punches the other in the chest. “You know where they are?! Then why have we been searching for them for the past two hours!” Jongin tries laughing off the pain that briefly surged through his body. “I didn’t know before but now I do. Tell me, do you ever think this was their idea to do this?” He looks over to the boys who immediately stop snickering. He gives a stern stare at Sehun, who had just shoved Yixing.

He looks over to Kyungsoo is currently frowning. Despite being much older than him, Jongin has the urge to pinch Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks and shower him with kisses. The elder is now glaring at him and it’s clearly intimidating the other. “Jongin, stop joking with me. This is serious. The kids lives are in danger…they’re too young to plan anything like this!”

“You really underestimate how kids work.” Jongin laughs even though Kyungsoo is clearly not amused. The elder rolls his eyes and pushes Jongin away. “I’m leaving to look for our kids.” Jongin is quick to grab Kyungsoo’s wrist, damn his good reflexes.

“ _Our_ kids?” The soft tone citing an implication has Kyungsoo blushing.

“I..I mean our kids respectively!”

“Hey..…” Jongin has a hand on Kyungsoo’s right cheek and the touch instantly has the man calming down. Kyungsoo didn’t realize Jongin had this much of an affect on him. “It’s alright. I knew what you meant….look at me.” The man does as he is told and there he is melting under Jongin’s presence once again. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“How do I know that’s true?”

“You can trust me. Have faith in me, Soo.”

Jongin leans in close enough to press their foreheads together. The proximity causing Kyungsoo to suck in his breath. For a moment the two of them forget about their surroundings as their bodies now press against each other. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s breath fanning over his lips and he doesn’t fight it when their lips make contact. It’s a sweet chaste kiss and has him feeling so lightheaded. Jongin’s lips are so smooth and moist against his. The tongue that probes through the crack of his mouth makes him shudder.

“Gross!”

Kyungsoo yelps when he realizes their boys are standing in the same studio. The force at which Kyungsoo pushes Jongin away shocks the other as he falls to the floor. Kyungsoo could care less as he runs over to the two boys, giving them a warm embrace. “You had us so worried!”

“Dad, we’re okay!” assures Yixing, as he hugs his own father tightly. Sehun shifts under Kyungsoo’s hold a bit embarrassed about the current situation. Although it doesn’t stop Sehun from asking if Kyungsoo is now finally together with his dad. Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge when he remembers what happened earlier. He looks over his shoulder to see Jongin bashfully smiling at him with hands in his pockets. Kyungsoo suspiciously narrows his eyes at the dancer. “Did you plan this?” he says in a dark tone.

“I didn’t I swear!” Jongin frantically waves his hands in disagreement. “He’s telling the truth, Dad. Sehunnie and I did it since we both know you like each other!” Kyungsoo’s jaw drops and can’t wrap his head over the idea two young boys could plan any of this.

//

They are all in the Do household resting on the living room couch. Kyungsoo was absolutely shocked when the boys explained how they wanted their dads to date. The idea was sweet indeed though it didn’t keep the man from scolding both of them. A bit of tough love doesn’t hurt.

Kyungsoo nestled near Jongin’s chest as the two boys wedged in between on top of their laps. Their current position was surely something they all didn’t imagine would happen yet it felt so right. It felt like home.

“Mission success! This is so much fun like the movies we watch!” Yixing giggles behind his tiny hands while Sehun is grinning. They hold hands and swing them together in the same direction. Kyungsoo fondly smiles at the children but the smiles disappears quickly when he gazes upwards. “Jongin, what is my baby talking about?” The tone seems polite but the wrath hidden beneath has the said man adjusting his position in the couch. There is no need for Jongin to answer since Yixing does is for him. “We sometimes watch those movies when they chase the bad guys and the cars go boom! And..and—"

Kyungsoo gasps and clutches his son, cradling him as he glares at the other man. “Kim Jongin! You let five year olds watch R-rated movies without my knowledge?” Jongin sheepishly smiles as he rubs the back of his neck. He knows he can’t smooth talk his way out of this just yet. “Uh….guilty as charged?” The elder exasperates and gives another incredulous look. “I really like you but you’re testing me right now.” His lips are in a thin line as he holds Yixing closer into his embrace.

“Oh, you like me? Well I mean the way you kissed me back earlier proved that already.” Jongin tries to avoid the wide eyes he usually finds beautiful are piercing his soul in a malicious way. “I promise I won’t let them watch anymore! I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you...because I really like you too." He sneaks in a peck on the lips and it seems to pacify the elder.

“There’s three strikes in this game. One more time you get smart with me and I’ll cut you.” Jongin forces a smile as Kyungsoo returns leaning on his chest. He knows the man is a force to be reckoned with. It surprisingly stays quiet for awhile as they enjoy each other’s company again. Though having a house with kids surely it doesn’t last long.

“Dad, can we finish the one where the cool dude drives really fast cars when Mr.Do is not around?”

 

" _Sehun!"_

**  
**_  
_

 


End file.
